dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinton
|FirstApp=Fanga:"Dabura and Psidevilman Saga" |Race=3/4 Tribal-type Kōhito-1/4 Zuron Hybrid (Prior Kai and after death) Shinjin (Until Age December, 993) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 879 |Date of death = December, 993 (Dori's Death; spirit destroyed later restored in Age 998) |Address= Quinton's Planet |Occupation=Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai (Until December, 993) Supreme Kai (Age 998 - onwards) |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Zen-Oh (superior) Bardock (Student) Dori (Life Link) Keela (casual attendant) Anat (predecesor) Shin (fusee) Unnamed Apprentice }} Quinton was a member of the Kōhito-Zuron hybrid, and is currently North Kai of Universe 1. He made himself into an Apprentice Supreme Kai, but never became an official Supreme Kai due to not completing the ceremony. Overview Appearance Quinton as a Kōhito-Zuron Hybrid; He had soft green skin, soft violet irises, and a strong build. He had a botanical-like body structure, and had cyan hair. He only wore pants made from soft leaves. After using Super Shenron to become a Shinjin; he wears an outfit similar to King Kai, however the colours of the outfit are inverted, and he stands 5'30" tall. Unlike King Kai; he doesn't have antennae, but he does have pointy ears. He has soft green skin, and soft violet irises. Personality Due to growing up in hostile environment; Quinton is very cautious, and harsh towards others. He carries himself in sardonic, egotistical, and stern manner. His was willing to train Bardock as long as Bardock was able to put with his strict training regime, and displayed a level of discipline. He doesn't take it kindly to visitors disrespecting him on his planet even if it's his life link; the Goddess of Destruction. Due to his life depending on Dori; he will often refuse to give information to her that might put their lives at risk, and will even refuse to give it under duress. Biography Overview In order for Dori to fully take the role of Goddess of Destruction she required a Kai to link her life to, and Quinton used Super Shenron to become a Shinjin and an official Kai. He became the Kai of North, and secluded himself to his own planet. He trained Bardock, and later aided in the battle against Psidabura where he Potara fused with Shin, and later preformed an EX-Fusion with Whis. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Quinton was summoned to participate in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament, and managed to defeat every fighter in the 100-Man Challenge. Techniques *Godly Ki *Flight *Ki Blasts *Full Power Energy Wave **Full Power Energy Barrage **Full Power Energy Sphere *High Tolerance - Quinton has a high tolerance to pain, and was able eat a whole jar of wasabi without even flinching. Fusions Quinshin The Potara fusion of Quinton, and Shin. His fusion was wished undone, and thus allowed the two go their separate ways. Aton Aton (アトン; Aton) is the EX-Fusion of A'nat, and Quin'ton. Quintori Quintori (クイントり; Kuintori) is the EX-Fusion of the North Kai Quinton, and his life link Dori. Category:Shinjin Category:Kōhito Category:Zurons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Revived Characters